thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Are Ghosts
This is the seventy-second episode of Die Another Day. Story The group takes a look at Experiment X1 and they are completely shocked. He was none other than Izzy Welch himself, who was brainwashed into becoming a completely obedient soldier. “Izzy,” Melanie states, “What did they do to you?” “They brainwashed him Melanie,” Zane answers, “I would stay away if I were you, boy.” “I can bring him back,” Melanie states. “There’s nothing you can bring back,” Izzy replies. Melanie and Izzy then start fighting. “MELANIE!” Michael shouts, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” “Trying to bring a friend back to the light,” Melanie replies. “You can’t bring him back,” Daniel states, “His mind has been corrupted. There’s no trace left of his old personality.” “No, you’re wrong,” Melanie replies, “There is. I can bring him back like Luke brought Vader back.” Melanie and Izzy continue fighting. “Melanie, STOP!” Dustin shouts. “I can’t abandon my friend,” Melanie replies. “Yes, abandon me,” Izzy states, “You can’t save me.” Izzy then starts overpowering Melanie. He punches her twice in the face before pinning her to the ground and punching her some more. He then grabs her arm and prepares to break it before he is stopped by Kyron, who throws him to the ground. “Melanie, are you okay?” Kyron asks. Melanie then coughs out two teeth. “I felt worse,” Melanie answers. “We’ve got more kids,” Brady states, “Let’s use em well.” Brady then unleashes about two dozen child soldiers. “Cover me,” Meredith states, “We have to save them!” “Alright, Meredith,” Harvey replies, “Do your thing.” “Alright,” Elliott states, “I’m going in. Stay behind me.” “Elliott! NO!” Alice shouts. Elliott then starts grabbing several kids before another kid walks up behind him and pulls out a gun. “You can’t save all of us, my friend,” Caiden states. Caiden then shoots Elliott multiple times in the back. “Oh my god!” Harvey shouts. “Save them,” Elliott states. Elliott then drops to the ground dead. “He’s right,” Zane states. “What are saying Zane?” Harvey asks. “We can’t save all of them. Some of them are just brainwashed to the core. You have to accept that it’s okay to kill these kids,” Zane answers. “How can you say that?” Harvey asks, “There are just innocent kids, corrupted to serve a greater evil.” “You just saw what one of them did to Elliott?” Zane asks back, “Some of them have to die.” “Kill me Zane,” Caiden states, “See what happens.” Zane fills with fury as he walks towards Caiden with a gun in his hand. “You’re right. Not everyone is redeemable,” Zane states. Zane then pulls the trigger, only to discover that the clip is empty. “Who the hell emptied my clip?” Zane asks. “I did,” Harvey answers, “You can’t kill these kids. Take him and we can make him the innocent boy he once was.” “It doesn’t work like that,” Zane replies, “You can’t bring back all these kids. Just listen to me. Zane then spots a kid fighting Nicole. Zane then grabs Elliott’s gun off the ground and he shoots the child dead. “Zane, you have officially been expelled from Excelsior, you child-killing scum!” Harvey shouts. “How could you do something like that? She was an innocent child!” Meredith shouts. “You need to change your standards, Harvey and Meredith,” Zane replies, “Not everyone is redeemable.” “I agree with Zane,” Raymond replies. “Me too,” Brett replies. “And me,” Dustin replies. “Count me in, Zane,” Connor replies. “You’re right,” Marco replies. “I’m on Zane’s side,” Michael replies. “He saved my life. I have to side with him,” Nicole replies. “Is this a coup?” Harvey asks. “Not exactly, Harvey,” Zane answers. “Daniel, they’re fighting each other,” Izzy states. “It’s exactly what I want to see. They can’t fight as a united force if there are too many divisions,” Daniel replies. “I think that they can be saved. We just need to put some effort into it,” Johnny states. Johnny then walks up to them and he starts fighting Brady. “You must end your child thieving practices at once,” Johnny states. “Never,” Brady replies. Brady then knocks Johnny out with a punch to the head. Michael then shoots Brady in the head, killing him. "Johnny!" Melissa shouts. "He's not dead. He's unconscious," Marco replies, "He'll wake up eventually." Johnny then wakes up in a strange dream like area. “Hello? Anyone? Where the hell am I?” Johnny asks. “Why did you let me die?” Jack answers. “Jack?” Johnny asks. “You let Tai kill me. Why?” Jack asks. “Because, you blinded our friend. And because of that, he killed himself,” Johnny answers. “You should have stayed behind Johnny,” Violet states. “Violet?” Johnny asks. “Yes, it’s me Johnny,” Violet answers, “If you had stayed then your son would probably still be alive.” “Why couldn’t you save our son?” Molly asks, “I never should have loved you in the first place.” “We’re brothers,” Patrick states, “Why did you kill me?” “STOP! STOP! STOP!” Johnny shouts. “I did what I had to do to survive. You would all understand that, right?” Johnny asks. “All four of us now realize,” Violet answers, “That not all choices lead to the best possible ending.” “You need to save these kids Johnny,” Patrick states. “Yeah,” Jack replies, “You may not have been able to save Matthew, but you can save all these kids, Izzy included.” “That’s the reason why I loved you,” Molly replies. “Thank you,” Johnny states. Johnny then wakes up. “You’ve been out cold for thirty minutes Johnny,” Claire states, “We’ve tried saving these kids, but we’ve been unsuccessful. Guess Zane was right after all.” “But, there’s one kid I have to save. I’ve known him for a very long time and we’ve been through so many adventures together. I can’t leave him behind now,” Johnny states. Johnny then walks over to Izzy. “Izzy, I have to save you. Come home. Everyone misses you, especially Casey,” Johnny states. “This is my home now,” Izzy replies. “No, it isn’t Izzy,” Johnny replies back, “We need you.” Izzy then deliberates for a moment the possible choices. He had to choose between staying with The Patriots or joining up with Tai and his group again. Izzy’s hand starts trembling as he grabs a gun. “Please, don’t. Don’t do this Izzy. I’m your friend. You can’t kill a friend,” Johnny states. “You’re not my friend anymore,” Izzy replies. Izzy then shoots Johnny in the head. “No! NOT JOHNNY!” Kyron shouts. “Oh my god!” Harvey shouts. “Looks like it’s time for us to make our exit,” Mia states, “See you around.” The Patriots then leave with Izzy in tow. “We couldn’t save all of them,” Harvey states, “Zane, I owe you an apology.” “Thanks Harvey,” Zane replies. “I see that you’re right. Not everyone can be saved. You are once again a member of Excelsior,” Harvey replies. “What about Izzy?” Melanie asks. “We can save him another time,” Kyron answers. “I’m headed back to Excelsior,” Nicole states, “Melanie, Michael, you can rejoin your old group.” “That sounds like a plan,” Michael replies. Two Excelsior trucks then ride through the forest. One stops at Phantom’s old HQ. Michael and Melanie then exit. “Thanks for the ride,” Michael states. “You’re welcome,” Harvey replies. The Excelsior trucks then exit the area, heading back to the base. “Can’t believe that we’re back,” Michael states. “Yeah,” Melanie replies, “It feels so long ago that we were here.” Melanie and Michael then walk up to the door. Tai then opens the door. “Is it really?” Tai asks. “Yes, it’s us,” Michael answers. “Casey, your sisters’ here!” Tai shouts. Casey starts running. “Melanie!” Casey shouts. “Casey!” Melanie shouts back. Melanie and Casey then hug each other. Kat, Cassie, Molly, Phoebe, Jack, and Joselyn walk up to the group. “I can’t believe that you guys are back,” Cassie states. “Yeah,” Michael replies, “It’s great to be back.” “But, there’s something I want to tell you,” Melanie states. “What is it, Melanie?” Jack asks. “It’s about Izzy,” Melanie answers. “What about Izzy?” Molly asks. “Your worst fears are true. Izzy was brainwashed into becoming a child soldier,” Michael answers. “Oh my god,” Kat replies. “That’s not the worst part. He murdered Johnny in cold blood,” Michael states. “No way,” Phoebe replies. “No fucking way,” Molly replies. “Yeah. We can save him, but it would take a lot of work,” Michael replies. Tori then runs up to Jack. “Wanna draw and play?” Tori asks. “Sorry Tori, I’m in the middle of a group conversation,” Jack answers. “Please?” Tori asks. “Fine, I’ll play with you,” Jack answers, “Only because I don’t like to see you feeling sad.” “Oh boy!” Tori shouts. Tori and Jack walk off to draw and play in another room. “We need to come up with a plan to free Izzy, and fast,” Tai states. Tai then walks up to a window. “Don’t worry Izzy, we’ll find you and we will bring you back.” Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Kyron Ford *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Phoebe *Michael North *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Nicole Hanson *Meredith *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Zane Wild *Alice *Melissa Szeman *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Jasmine *Mandy *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Callum *Brendon *Brady *Caiden *Jack (Dream) *Patrick White (Dream) *Violet Gordon (Dream) Deaths *Elliott *Brady *Johnathan White Trivia *First appearance of Caiden. *Last appearance of Elliott. *Last appearance of Brady. *Last appearance of Johnathan White. **With Johnny's death in this episode, there are no known living members of Patrick's group. **Also, Connor and Marco are the only known living characters introduced in Season 2. *Last appearance of Jack. (Dream) *Last appearance of Patrick White. (Dream) *Last appearance of Violet Gordon. (Dream)